1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic watch which is driven by one motor and has a chronograph function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analog watches with various optional functions, such as a chronograph, a timer and an alarm, have been developed and are available at present. A number of patent applications have been filed for such analog watches. For instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 58-027085 discloses an electronic watch which has the chronograph function, and offers ordinary time measurement and indication, and selectively performs elapsed time recording.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 55-089787 describes an analog alarm watch in which an hour hand and a minute hand are used to indicate a time set in advance as well as to perform the time measurement and indication.
However, such electronic watches with various functions are prone to problems that the hands have to be moved extensively when changing operation modes, and that a number of stepping motors have to be used so as to accelerate the operation mode change. Thus, they inevitably become large and expensive.
This invention is intended to overcome the foregoing problems of the prior art, and to provide an electronic watch which can operate with one motor and also function as a chronograph.